


Good Things Come To Those Who Wait

by charrmandur



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cuddling & Snuggling, Degradation, Degrading Language, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Kink Exploration, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, No Plot/Plotless, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Touch-Starved, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charrmandur/pseuds/charrmandur
Summary: Ben has Rey tied up to a bed, and has been teasing her all day. Will she ever be allowed to cum?
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Good Things Come To Those Who Wait

“Hmm, I can’t stop thinking about your mouth,” I whimper, my hands and feet tethered to the bed posts. 

Chuckling softly from somewhere behind me, “Yeah?” he says, his voice thick with desire. 

I crane my neck, trying to figure out where he was, the blind fold tied firmly across my face blocking out my vision completely. Tension builds in my body, it’s been so long since he has touched me and I’m dying for release. My mind starts to race as the length of time between being touched last was, when his fingertips graze my stomach. And I can’t help but shudder. 

Feeling the bed move from the weight of Ben kneeling next to me, my heart flutters and my cheeks flush almost instantly. And he notices. 

“Is my dirty little slut needy?” he coos, as I buck my hips upward slightly, begging without speaking, and he places a firm hand on my pubic mound, pushing me back onto the bed. Tsking under his breath, “Good things come to those who wait.” 

I feel his weight shift on the bed, and soon I feel him hovering over me. Gasping a loud when I feel his mouth on my right breast. He takes my nipple in his mouth, and suckles gently, making it hard. His hand travels from my thigh, to my other tit. Massaging it, I feel myself getting wetter and more desperate. Ben takes my breasts in his massive hands, and kisses and suckles, leaving marks all over. Whining, my hips move on their own, bucking up in need. And again, he places his hand on me, right above where I need to be touched and pushes me down. 

“Good. Things. Come. To. Those. Who. Wait.,” he says, demanding my attention, “do you understand, slut?”

Nodding, I murmur, “Yes, sir.”

“Good girl,” placing a hand on my pubic mound, he plays with the tufts of hair that have grown back. Gently rubbing my lower body, I can’t help but let out a soft moan. 

With my feet tied to the bedposts, my legs are spread wide open for whatever Ben would like to do to me. That both terrifies me and turns me the fuck on. 

A hand finds its way between my folds, focusing on my clit and oh my god, this is what I’ve needed. My breathing quickly hitches and the touching stops. Angry, I buck my hips again, demanding more. 

“No. Sluts who are greedy get nothing,” his mouth is suckling my hip, leaving more marks to prove I’m his. 

“Mmm, Ben,” I murmur, pulling the restraints on my hands. 

Suddenly, my hair is in his grasp and is being pulled, my cunt pulsing slightly at the pain, “Be a good girl, this is your last warning.”

Licking my lips, my clit twitching with anticipation, “Yes, sir.”

Petting my head gently, “Good girl.”

Ben takes my blindfold off. 

I hear a soft buzz start up, and feel my pussy get spread open. The sensation that hits me, is so welcomed. 

“Tell me when you’re about to cum,” he says holding the vibe against me. 

Whining, I murmur that I am about to cum and he pulls the toy away. Locking eyes with him, I silently demand more. 

“Does my whore want more?”

Nodding feverishly, he places the vibe back on my clit. “Do the same, if you don’t tell me you are going to cum and cum before I allow you, you will have to be punished.”

My eyes go wide for a moment, before I nod in understanding as soft moans escape my lips. “I’m about to cum,” I whisper. 

Smiling, he takes the toy away and slowly traces it along the outer parts of my cunt. “Is the slut ready for more?”

“Mmmm,” is the only answer I can muster. When the toy touches me again, I cannot help bucking my hips, “aaahhhh.” I whine, every ounce of my being lost to desire, “I’m about to fucking cum!” I shout. 

The toy is instantly ripped away from my clit, as he laughs softly, “Such a dirty little slut. She can hardly contain herself.”

Biting my lip, “Ben, fuck,” I moan as I rotate my hips on the bed. 

“How badly do you want to cum?”

“So bad,” I whine. 

“Then fucking beg for it, slut,” he says pulling my hair again. 

“Please, Master. I need to cum so bad. I’m begging you, please,” I cry out. Desire flooding my body. 

“Is that as bad as you want it? I think you can do better.”

“Master! Please. My cunt is throbbing for your touch. I need you to fuck my pussy!” 

“Sluts cunt is throbbing?”

I nod, excitedly. 

“Slut wants to be fucked?”

“Yesssss, please!” my voice cracking with hunger. 

“Does slut deserve to be fucked?” He stops and looks at me for a minute, calculating his next step. And the vibe is on my clit seconds later, Ben holding there while I squirm around, trying not to cum. 

“May I cum, Master?”

“Yes, my dirty little slut may cum now,” he says as he continues to hold the vibe on my clit. 

My moans continue to get louder, as my breathing hitches with my orgasm on the horizon. My body starts to shudder, as my cunt clenches tight, my orgasm over. I thought he’d stop after that one, but he’s still holding the toy to me, and I am coming undone again and again. 

“Holy shit, Ben!” I yell, lust coursing through my orgasm bent body. They keep rolling over me as Ben touches my clit with the vibe. 

“I’m, I’m done.” I murmur finally. 

“Is the slut fulfilled with orgasms?”

“Yes, Master.”

He pulls the toy away from my body and kisses me gently. His body arching over mine, he continues to kiss me as he unbuckles my restraints. 

As he focuses on my foot restraints, I softly massage my breasts. 

Once done untying me, Ben lies down on the bed and wraps his arms around me. Holding my body close. 

“I love you, my sweet,” he whispers as he caresses my exposed flesh. 

Easing into the curve of his body, I murmur back, “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God. This was really fun to write. I've been kind of experimenting with kink and all that fun stuff lately, so I decided I'd try throwing some into a short drabble/fic.
> 
> I hope ya'll like it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
